


We could play a game

by Mufffy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Blindfolds, Boys Kissing, Butts, Crying, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Groping, Happy Ending, I wrote this during history lmao, Jealous Michael, Jeremy basically kisses everyone, Kissing, Kissing Games, M/M, Making Out, Pining Michael, Rough Kissing, Sloppy Makeouts, They're having a grand ole time, Underage Drinking, belly button piercings, go with it, high school party, it's great, shhh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufffy/pseuds/Mufffy
Summary: Chloe blindfolds Jeremy and whoever is the best kisser gets to make out with Jeremy at the end





	We could play a game

**Author's Note:**

> i got this idea while watching cut lmao  
> um, anyways,,, yeah

Jeremy wasn’t the type for parties. He and Michael never went to them. When the most popular guy in school, Jake invited them. Jeremy was shocked since he never really talked to Jake expect in theatre or when he’s asking for an answer in history.

He figured the only reason Jake invited them was that Jeremy helped raise his D to a B in history. Michael wasn’t complaining any matter. Free weed and beer. Jeremy wasn’t much of a drinker, but Michael was happy so he obliged and took him. 

Michael was happily following Jeremy with a beer in his hand. Jeremy looked kind of bored as he sat on the top of the stairs, staring down at everyone.

“You okay?” Michael smiled, leaning over him a little.

Jeremy shrugged and hugged his knees “It isn’t exactly what I was hoping for.. But I’m glad you’re at least having fun” He smiled, turning to Michael.

Michael smiled softly. He’d never admit it, but he was thankful for someone like Jeremy to always put him before Jeremy. Jeremy and Michael both jumped when a loud song came on. Jeremy nearly fell down the stairs, laughing softly as he adjusted on the step, sighing.

“So you wanna leave?” Michael smiled.

“No, it’s a little fun” Jeremy smiled back before humming “Wanna head to the kitchen and raid for food?” Michael smiled and gladly followed Jeremy as he stood up and led him through the crowd. At one point Michael took hold of Jeremy’s hand, staying close as they got to the kitchen, finally letting go.

Jake was in the kitchen talking with Rich as he drank a glass of something Jeremy didn’t want to know. Jake waved and laughed “Hey- You came” He slurred softly. He wasn’t drunk, but he wasn’t really sober.

“Yeah, kind of” Jeremy smiled, walking over to lean on the counter he was sitting on “Thinking about leaving” He shrugged.

“Aw, why?” Jake pouted.

Jeremy laughed softly as he sighed “Uh, just kind of bored is all. Nothing to really do” He shrugged “Sorry” He mumbled.

“If you want, Chloe and the girls are playing truth or dare upstairs in the game room” Jake offered.

“Hm.. I might take you up” Jeremy grinned, turning to Michael “You wanna play?” He asked.

Michael grimaced and shrugged “I don’t know”

Jake smiled as he hopped down “Well I’m going, let’s go Jer”

“Uh.. sure” Jeremy frowned and followed Jake until he left, staying with Michael “You wanna go?”

“Not really” Michael mumbled.

“Alright, we won’t” Jeremy smiled, climbing onto the counter. Jeremy crossed his legs as he leaned forward. Michael got a fond thought of them being married in the future or even dating and just waking up. Jeremy, sleepy with messy hair and an oversized shirt. Michael could lean on his legs and pull his waist to the edge, smiling as he leaned up to kiss him. Soft and innocent as Jeremy combed a hand through Michael’s hair.

Michael jumped when he felt Jeremy’s hand in his hair. Michael had his hands on Jeremy’s hips, pulling him closer to the edge. Jeremy was smiling softly, rubbing Michael’s head “Are you okay? You just got.. Oddly affectionate” He mumbled.

Michael wanted to pull away but instead, he pulled closer, laying his ear against Jeremy’s chest. Jeremy’s heartbeat got faster as his face turned red. Michael only frowned and squeezed him tighter.

“..Hey, what’s wrong?” Jeremy whispered, petting his hair. Michael shrugged and smiled, pulling away “Are you okay?” He frowned.

“Yeah, just wanted a hug” Michael grinned widely.

“..Are you sure?” Jeremy whispered, holding his cheeks gently. His eyebrows were bowed down to give the absolute perfect puppy dog face. All Michael would need is that perfectly soft lip between his teeth and- Michael blinked and nodded quickly.

“I guess” Jeremy mumbled, smiling softly as he climbed off the counter, grabbing Michael’s beer to take a sip “..Still gross” He mumbled. He jumped as a random couple pushed him, spilling the drink all over his shirt and cardigan. He grimaced and set the drink down as the couple moved to the floor behind the island, watching clothes start flying “..Eh” Jeremy frowned, taking Michael’s hand to walk out of the kitchen “Sorry about your drink” He frowned.

“Sorry about your shirt” Michael smiled “Maybe Jake’s sister’s room has things your size” Michael looked around for Jake and found him talking to Rich and Chloe at the bottom of the stairs. Michael gently pulled him over as Jake noticed immediately. 

“Whoa, what happened?” Jake sputtered, setting his drink down.

“I don’t wanna talk about it” Jeremy deadpanned.

“Can he just borrow some clothes from your sister’s room?” Michael mumbled. He kept hold of Jeremy’s hand tightly. He glared Jake down for no real reason.

“Yeah, of course, come with me” Jake mumbled quickly, taking Jeremy’s hand. Jeremy hesitantly let go of Michael’s, looking back at him before following Jake carefully.

Michael felt his stomach surge. He glanced at Chloe who had a knowing smile “Afraid Jake is gonna kiss up your friend up there, huh?” She frowned, actually sympathetically as she toyed with her black scarf.

“..That obvious?” He frowned.

“Between your glares and him not wanting to let go of your hand, let alone him looking back at you for comfort.. Yeah, kind of. But only a sober girl would notice” She smiled, sipping on a Pepsi, dropping her scarf to lay against her chest.

“You’re scary, you know what?” Michael deadpanned.

“I know” Chloe smirked, glancing at the top of the stairs “Damn, I think your boyfriend just turned me straight” She whispered, staring at him.

Michael turned and found Jeremy in rather tight skinny jeans and a shirt that covered the small gap of skin on his stomach. You could barely see his belly button piercing he got when he was fifteen. Fuck that was kind of hot.

Jeremy smiled bitterly as he came up to Michael “It’s all that fit” He muttered, readjusting the long sleeve shirt. It was some pastel hoodie that was also a crop top? Michael didn’t even know those existed. He wasn’t complaining, in fact, he’s glad they exist, purely for this reason.

“It looks nice!” Michael finally settled on, being silent for a long second. It looked really nice.

Jeremy smiled and turned his head slightly “Aw, thank you” He laughed before turning to Chloe and Jake “Can we still play that party game?”

“Yes!” Chloe gasped and gestured up the stairs. Jake followed her and Jeremy glanced at Michael. Michael gestured for him to go first, following him to watch his hips move in those tight jeans. Michael’s blush rose a little as he watched Jeremy reach the top and continue following Jake.

As soon as they enter the game room, Jeremy was handed an open beer by Brooke to which he quickly put down, putting his hands up in defense “No more open glasses for me” He smiled softly.

Michael laughed slightly and shook his head “Not even a small drink?” Michael grinned, picking it up.

“Fuck” Jeremy sighed, taking it to take a small sip “It’s still gross” He commented, handing it back to Michael before wiping the water on his jeans, giving Michael all the more reason to look down.

“We were playing truth or dare” Christine mumbled “But Chloe left to get Jake”

“About time” Rich smirked, “What are you doing, making out with Jeremy over there?”

“Ha, no” Jeremy snorted “Still single as hell” He sighed with a sad smile.

Chloe stared at him before humming softly and gasping “Not after this game!” She smirked, taking off her scarf.

“What?” Jeremy mumbled.

“I have a game for you” Chloe teased, holding up the black scar. Jeremy suddenly felt anxious. The last time someone was blindfolding him it was at his fourteenth birthday and he ended up hitting the baseball bat against a tree, sending it right back for his head instead of the pinata.

“..What kind of game?” Jeremy frowned slightly.

“Alright, so-” She smirked, moving closer to put the blindfold over his eyes for a few seconds before pulling away “A bunch of us are gonna line up and kiss you while you’re blindfolded. We each get twenty seconds and after, you have to rate us on how well we did. Whoever did best gets to make out with you after with no blindfold. Wanna play?”

Jeremy blushed a little at the thought of kissing anyone in the room. He squinted at Chloe before carefully nodding. He’d regret it, but he was bored… and slightly drunk.

“Nice!” She giggled, moving the blindfold over his eyes again before walking behind him, tying the knot tightly. She moved back in front, moving his curls in front of the blindfold before waving her hand in front of his face “See anything?”

“..The color black” He said sarcastically, sending Josh and Connor into soft giggles.

“Smart ass” Chloe smirked as she cued up Jake and Rich “You two.. And.. you!” She pointed to Christine, gesturing her up and looking to Michael, smirking “And you” 

Markus frowned but got up anyways. Chloe looked around again before humming softly, pointing to Brooke and gesturing to Jenna. Jenna shook her head and got her phone out. Christine blinked and stood up happily, moving to get in line with Michael.

“Alright!” Chloe chided “Do you have any boundaries?”

“Uh, don’t touch the junk” He nodded with a smile.

“No touching of the penis” Chloe laughed, turning to Jeremy “Can they touch the booty?”

Jeremy snorted, lowering his head “Jesus..” He whispered, looking up again “Sure”

“Alright, you have twenty seconds. Go”

Jeremy’s face being held and pulled down. A lot. He jumped as the kiss started. He guessed it was Rich because of the height and the force he was pushing on Jeremy. Jeremy liked dominance, but Rich was a little too rough with him. Or what he assumed was Rich. It could’ve been Christine or Brooke but he really didn’t know.

When they pulled away Jeremy only shivered and sighed softly “Uh.. Maybe a five” He mumbled, flinching as he expected to be hit.

“Next”

Jeremy hesitated as this person gently cupped his face, softly kissing him. Jeremy liked this one a lot better. They were slower and more careful, teasing his lip between their teeth as they softly bit down. He didn’t like that so much, but when they kissed it better and kissed him one last time he felt a little better.

“Stop”

Jeremy frowned slightly as they pulled away. He really liked that one dammit “Um.. Seven” He blushed a little with a smile. Loud ‘oh’s’ erupted from the room before giggles “Shut up” He laughed, toying with the hem of his sweatshirt., grazing his belly button piercing.

Jeremy bit his lip as the next one came up to hold his back, pulling him a little closer. Jeremy smiled a little into it, moving to wrap his arm around their neck. They kissed carefully, mixing well together before they were trying to pry Jeremy’s lips open. Jeremy pulled away a little, even though the time was up. Jeremy waited, turning his head a little as he pushed them away a little.

“..Stop?” Chloe mumbled, even though it hadn’t been nearly twenty seconds.

“..Three” Jeremy mumbled harshly, crossing his arms uncomfortably as the next person stepped up. Jeremy felt nervous over the last one, carefully uncrossing his arms as the next person stepped up. They carefully took ahold of his face, softly kissing him. Jeremy liked this a lot better than the last one. It wasn’t perfect, but it was better. They pulled away and Jeremy smiled, humming “..Six” He mumbled, pulling away completely. 

The next one used a little too much teeth, but it wasn’t that uncomfortable. Kind of. A six. Jeremy hummed as the last person came up.

“Whenever you’re ready,” Chloe said.

Jeremy nodded and felt the person slip a hand around his waist, slipping a hand under his shirt as they moved a hand to his cheek to kiss him. Jeremy’s blush was a bright red as they kissed. They moved the hand on his cheek, both around his waist, one moving down to his ass to squeeze softly. Jeremy held back a moan, his lips parting for them. They gently slipped their tongue in, licking the roof of Jeremy’s mouth as Jeremy practically melted under the touch. He gasped as they pulled away, Jeremy in a frozen shock. He swallowed thickly as he scratched the back of his head “..Um…. ten” He whispered, blushing as he brought a hand up to his cheek.

Cheers erupted as Jeremy laughed “Jeremy, please, take your blindfold off” Chloe giggled. Jeremy gladly lifted it up to rub his eyes, adjusting his vision, pulling it off his head to hand back to Chloe. Chloe smiled “Will number ten please raise your hand?” She smirked.

Jeremy watched in amazement as Michael shyly raised his hand. Jeremy blinked in amazement as he blushed profusely. Michael moved his hand to the back of his neck, scratching softly. Jeremy took a step back before turning on his heel, booking it out of the room. Jeremy was panicking. He felt like crying as he ran down the hall and down the living room stairs. He froze at the bottom, turning around to see Chloe and Christine running out. Jeremy sighed and made his way through the crowd, leaving through the back door, sitting on the back steps in the cold. He cried.

“I just made out with my best friend..” He admitted. He laughed slightly as he cried, burying his face into his arms as he hugged his knees “Fuck..” He whispered, sniffling as the door opened. He glanced back to find Brooke looking down at him. She frowned and let the door close behind her as she moved to sit next to him. Jeremy looked away from her as he cried, shivering under her stare.

“..What happened?” She whispered, gently touching his shoulder as she leaned over to him.

“I.. I don’t know” Jeremy whispered, looking at his shoes before looking at Brooke “I just.. I panicked” He laughed softly “I just kissed my best friend of fifteen years” He smiled sadly “I just fucked up fifteen years of it for nothing..” He sobbed.

“No Jerry” Brooke smiled, wrapping an arm around him “He likes you”

“No, I like him” He muttered “..And he wasn’t supposed to know” Jeremy frowned “I.. wanted to date him, but if I even asked and he said no I’d ruin fifteen years for nothing.. Just.. all of it will be a waste” He whispered.

“No Jeremy, he-” Brooke stopped as Michael opened the back door. Jeremy and Brooke both turned to look at Michael. Jeremy physically tensed, looking down at his feet instead. Brooke frowned, looking up at him before glancing at Jeremy.

Michael frowned before crouching beside him. Brooke slowly stood up and moved for Michael to take her place as she stood behind them “..Did you not like it or..?” Michael frowned.

“No, Michael! The issue is, I did like it!” He frowned, sniffling “And now you know..”

“Know what? All I know is that you ran off” Michael frowned.

“I like you. And.. I didn’t want you to know! That- I really like you! And you weren’t supposed to know” He sobbed, standing up to push his hand away “You weren’t supposed to know!” He yelled again “I never wanted you to find out.. Because.. Because we’ve been friends for so long and- And.. And I just go and fuck up fifteen years by saying I liked a kiss-” Jeremy gasped for breath, clutching his hair “From a guy I liked!” He blurted “And you-”

“Calm down!” Michael grabbed his shoulders, causing Jeremy to let go of his hair and start shaking. Michael carefully let go, realizing he yelled “I.. I’m sorry, please calm down” He whispered, moving an arm around his shoulders “Just, deep breathes..”

Jeremy tensed under his arm, wanting to push him away as he crossed his arms. Michael sighed and pulled him into a hug “..I’m sorry” Jeremy whispered in his shoulder, lowering his head further against Michael’s chest.

“It’s okay” Michael smiled, rubbing his back “I like you too” Michael laughed softly.

Jeremy froze in his hands, jerking away to stare at him “..Why did you never tell me?! We could’ve saved so much time instead of doing this! Pining for years!” He snapped, a little angry “Why?”

“..I thought you didn’t like me” Michael laughed, raising a hand to push a stray curl out of Jeremy’s face.

“..I thought you didn’t like me” Jeremy smiled softly, glancing away.

“Well I do” Michael mumbled, moving his hand to guide Jeremy’s chin back to face him.

“Well.. I do too” He mumbled against Michael’s hand, his face already heating up.

“Me too..” Michael whispered, leaning forward to kiss Jeremy again. Jeremy smiled again, moving his hand to wrap around Michael’s neck, pulling him closer as he opened his mouth willingly. Michael smirked, moving his hand back to Jeremy’s waist, his hands pulling on Jeremy’s tight jeans. Jeremy softly giggled against Michael’s lips before Michael slipped a hand in his back pocket. He quickly pulled away, raising up his phone “Whoa, is this Jeremy’s phone?”

“Hey- Give that back!” Jeremy whined, reaching up for it as Michael raised it above his head “Michael!” He yelled, standing on his toes as he stretched for it. Michael glanced down at his stomach showing and smiled, running a hand over his waist, watching Jeremy shrink, pushing his arms away “You’re so mean!” He pouted.

“Aw,” Michael smiled, handing him back his phone “Relax” Michael snorted.

Jeremy quickly snatched it back, shoving it in his pocket “Don’t be such a dick” Jeremy muttered.

“Aw, alright” Michael smiled, hugging him again to kiss him. Jeremy smiled happily as they made out on Jake’s back porch, Christine and Brooke right behind the door, taking pictures. Little did that know, pictures of Michael groping Jeremy’s ass and slightly sexual makeouts were going to be all over Jenna’s Instagram by tomorrow.


End file.
